Hot wheels battle force 5 gets a new member
by Crusherboy93
Summary: the team gets paid a visit from Sherman and Spinner's Cousin John, and he discovers his Cousins little secret and wants to join the fight to save the galaxy.


It was a Bright sunny day in the Town of Handler's Corners. Two brothers, Sherman and Spinner Cortez were playing video games when a man walked in and said, "Hey Cortez Brothers, you got a letter." Sherman looked at the man and said, "Can you read it to us, Vert." Sherman then went back to playing the game with Spinner as Vert opened the letter and the letter read,

"_Dear Cousins,_

_It sure has been a while since we've last spoken, I'm writing to let you know that I am going to visit Handler's Corners in a couple of days. Figured I check out this racing team you guys joined, the Battle Force 5 I think you called them. I appreciate the picture you guys sent me of the entire team. I can't wait to meet them, especially the woman. Agura, I think you said that's what her name was. That guy with the ridiculous Haircut, Stanford I think you said his name was, looks like he thinks he's better than anyone else. The guys you said is Zoom looks like he's an expert in Martial Arts. As the two of you know, I am a Black Belt in Karate so I would like to spar with him when I show up there. I guess that you two are playing Video games while someone else of your team reads this letter to you_."

"And I was right." said a voice from behind Vert, causing Vert, Spinner, and Sherman to turn around, after Sherman paused the game, to see a man leaning against one of the sides of the threshold. Spinner and Sherman both jumped off the couch and ran to the Man as they shouted, "John!" the three then shared two Bro hugs, and John said, "Spinner, Sherm, great to see you guys again." John then walked over to Vert and said, "Hm, Blonde messy hair, white shirt with red trims, jeans, and a face of a Natural Leader, you must be Vert." John then extended his hand towards Vert, who shook it and said, "I am, you must be Spinner's and Sherman's Cousin." John nodded his head and said, "That's right, my name's John. Spinner and Sherm told me all about you guys and your racing team." Vert smiled and said, "So your letter suggested. But besides that, what brings you to our little corner of the world?"

John, Vert, Spinner, and Sherman all sat down at the table before John said, "Well, in my letter, I said that it has been a while since my cousins and I last spoke to each other. I figured now that I can drive, I pay my cousins a visit." Sherman then said, "It would have been nice for a little heads up, we would have prepared for you." John shrugged it off and said, "I wanted to surprise you, guess I did." Just then, a man with a bandana tied around his head came in and said, "Vert, we have trouble." Vert nodded his head and said, "Spinner, Sherman, keep your Cousin busy, give him a tour of our place, I'll be right back." Spinner and Sherman nodded their heads, and John watched Vert walk off with the man wearing a Bandana. John then looked at Spinner and said, "Where are they going?" Spinner shrugged John's question off before he stood up and said, "Let's give you the tour."

Back with Vert, he and the man were in an Elevator when Vert asked, "What's the situation Zoom?" and the man replied, "It's the Vandals, they're attacking a Zone." Vert nodded his head and said, "Okay, get A.J. Agura, and Stanford." When Zoom asked about the Cortez Brothers, Vert said, "Their Cousin is visiting, and I don't want him to find our underground Base, they're going to keep him occupied until we get back." Zoom nodded his head and went to get the others.

Back with the Cortez Brothers and John, Sherman just got done showing John the kitchen when John saw the practice course and ran outside to get a better look. John then said, "You guys didn't tell me that you had a race course." Spinner and Sherman walked outside to John and Sherman said, "Well, this was going to be the last stop on tour." Suddenly, John, Spinner, and Sherman all heard the sound of Engines running, and five vehicles came out from under the ground. John saw the vehicles, looked at Spinner and Sherman and asked, "What are those?" Spinner and Sherman were hesitant to answer until John said, "Doesn't matter, looks like a race and I love races." John then ran to his vehicle, a 1987 Mustang and hopped in the driver's seat and peeled off towards the vehicles that came out from the ground. Spinner and Sherman were very worried and ran to the Hub.

In his personal ride, the Saber, Vert received a call from Sherman and Sherman said, "Vert, John is in his car and is following you, if he follows you into the Stormshock, you have to keep him safe." Vert told Sherman, "Don't worry Sherm when he sees the Stormshock, he'll think it's a twister and pull back.

Back with John, he was getting closer and closer when he saw the Stormshock open up. John then said, "A twister, sweet!" John then floored the gas pedal to the floor and sped up, passing Vert. Vert then sped up to catch up to John, and he said, "Get away from here, it's too dangerous." John looked at Vert and said, "Here's the thing Vert, you guys weren't turning away, so neither am I." John then saw what looked like lightning hit his car, but none of his electronics were several damaged. Soon enough, John, vert, and the vehicles of the Battle force five members behind them went through the Stormshock and entered the Battlezone.

John was amazed by what he was seeing. Vert then said, "Listen to me, John, right now, you need to stay with us until we find…" but Vert was interrupted when a Vandal vehicle struck him, knocking him out. Agura then shouted, "VERT! Vert is down, I repeat Vert is down." Then Stanford said, "So who's the Bloody person in charge." John knew he wasn't part of the team, but he knew he needed to act quickly. John then whistled for everyone's attention, and he said, "I know I'm not a member of your team, but I've led teams before, please follow my commands and we can get out of here, and you all can explain to me what is going on."

Agura looked at John and saw that he was serious about this, Agura then said, "I'm with you." Then Zoom was on board, then A.J., and finally Stanford, with a hint of regret. John then said, "Okay, who's the scout?" Zoom rolled up to John and said, "I am, where do you need me?" John told Zoom to find a high vantage point and find whatever it was that they were there for. John then looked at A.J. and said, "A.J. Right, I need you to hook Vert's ride up to yours, you, Stanford and I was be running offense. Agura, stay close behind us, once Zoom finds what we're here for, I want you to go and get it." A.J. and Agura nodded their heads, while Stanford said, "Shouldn't someone help Agura when she goes to get the Battle Key?" John looked at Stanford and said, "Which is why once she goes for this 'Battle Key' we're going to switch from offense to defense, we protect Agura as she makes the grab for the Key, we keep a tight formation, understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads and got back into their rides and formed a wedge formation with their vehicles after A.J. hooked Vert's car up to his wench. John then said, "Floor it!" and they all drove forward to combat the Vandals. Back with Zoom, he was scanning the area until he saw the Battle Key and flew back to John and the others. Meanwhile, John had Stanford fire his sound Cannons to keep the vandals out of his car's way when Zoom came down from the sky and said, "I found the Battle Key, follow me." John nodded his head and said, "Agura, pull back to the rear, everyone else, defensive formation, go!" everyone nodded their heads and formed a defensive formation against the Vandals. All the while, a Lion like a creature was in his vehicle when a Crocodile like a creature rolled up to him and said, "Oh mighty Captain Kalus, the Battle Force five are still pushing for the Battle key, we took out their leader, but this sixth vehicle seems to have taken command." Captain Kalus then said, "Well then Krocomodo, you best hope that you, Sever, and Hatch get to the key first. We need that key to begin our invasion of earth." Krocomodo nodded his head and drove his vehicle, the Riptile, to meet with Sever and Hatch to head to the battle key.

Back with the Battle Force Five, John was in front taking Vandals down left and right while Agura followed closely behind. Agura then said to Zoom through their communicators, "This guy sure does know how to take charge of a situation." then Zoom said, "I know, when I heard Spinner and Sherman talking about him, I honestly thought they were exaggerating." Zoom then sped up to John's car and said to John, "The Key's just up ahead." John nodded his head and shouted to Agura, "Agura, take Point, follow Zoom and get that Battle Key." Agura nodded her head and accelerated her Vehicle, the Tangler ATV, to get past John, and she followed Zoom to the Battle Key. John then told A.J. and Stanford to turn around, they did, and they held the line against the Vandals.

A few minutes go by, and Agura and Zoom come back. Zoom told John, "we have the Key." John nodded his head and said, "Okay guys, push Forward." and the Battle force five push forward past the Vandals to make it back to their portal home and Zoom used the key to close the portal behind them. John got out of his car and cheered as he said, "That was wicked, I've never seen a place like that." Just then, Sherman and Spinner arrived in the Buster and with Sage.

Sage floated over to John, and she said, "John Bertrand, you placed yourself in harm's way, you shouldn't have gone into the Stormshock." John then said, "Look floating Lady, if I didn't go into that twister, these guys would have had their asses kicked." Then Agura chimed in, and she said, "He's right Sage, there were too many Vandals, without him, the mission would have been lost." Just then, vert began to wake up as he said, "What happened?" Stanford walked over to Vert and said, "Our hitchhiker into the Battlezone managed to keep us together and we pulled off a most successful Mission is what happened." then Zoom said, "Yeah when you got knocked out, he took immediate charge and coordinated us like you would." John then said, "Ah it was nothing, but can someone please explain to me what exactly is going on?" Vert sat up straight in his ride before he said, "We'll tell you back at the Hub. Sage, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sage nodded her head and said, "Most definitely, and I happen to agree with what you are thinking."

John then asked, "What's going on here?" Vert told John that he would have all the answers back at the Hub. Vert then asked A.J. to tow John's ride, because it looked like it has seen better days. A.J. agreed, and John hooked A.J.'s Vehicle's tow cable up to the bumper, and they all drove back to the Hub.

In the hub, John was told about the Blue and red Sentients, the Vandals, and the Sark. John then said, "So the Vandals are a race of mutant, anthropomorphic, tribal animals from the planet Vandal. There is a race of Robots who call themselves Sark, and they are both trying to take over the Multiverse. But before they even thought of doing that, there are other Alien Species called the Sentients, and they just happened to be Blue and Red, and there was a war that lasted centuries until a truce was made?" Vert nodded his head and said, "Luckily, the Red Sentients were put into Stasis before the war could be restarted." Sage then said, "All but my brother and his team, they were off planet when I activated the device used to put the remaining red Sentients into stasis. I have no Idea where they are."

"Wow, this...this is a lot to take in. but why are you guys telling me this?" Asked John. Vert then stepped forward, placed a hand on John's left shoulder, and he said, "We're telling you because we want you to join our fight for our home, join the fight to save the Multiverse." Vert then extended his hand towards John, who was hesitant at first, but Shook Verts hand and said, "I'm in." Vert smiled, as did everyone else. As John got his shocksuit, Sage modified his Car to be better equipped for taking damage in the Battlezones. Sage then said, "Now that you have your Shocksuit and Vehicle has been refitted, to complete the bond you must name your vehicle." John placed his hand on the hood of his car before he said, "Shredder." Sage and vert nodded their heads, and Vert walked up to John, and he said, "When I'm not going into a battle zone, it will be your job to lead the Battle force five members you pick to go in with you." John nodded his head and said, "Of course." John then looked at Zoom and said, "You're an expert in Martial Arts am I right?"

"Yeah, I studied with the Order of the Flying Fists under Master Takeyasu." Replied Zoom. John's face then showed a look of surprise, and he said, "are you serious. Because if you are, we trained under the same teacher. His teachings helped me get a Black belt in Karate, want to spar?" Zoom nodded his head and the two went to the sparring area to spar. Agura looked at John and said, "He sure does have potential to become an excellent member." Vert nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I agree with you on that one Agura." The team then watch John and Zoom duke it out in the Sparring area. Vert then said, "I might let John lead the next few missions, my arm is pretty sore after that recent battle." Agura nodded her head and said, "We'll keep an eye on him to make sure he stays safe." Vert nodded his head and the two watch John and Zoom spar. Meanwhile, on the Planet Vandal, Captain Kalus was sitting at a table with his sub commanders. Kalus then said, "How is it possible that we were beaten by a new Leader of the Battle force five." then Krocomodo said, "He was using tactics we have never seen before, we were not prepared for them." Kalus then dragged his claws along the table and said, "We shall continue our plans, this new member of battle force 5 will not stop us from conquering the Galaxy." Krocomodo, Server, and Hatch agreed with Kalus and began plotting their next attack.

Back on earth, John finished pinning Zoom to the ground and he said, "Not bad Zoom, you almost had me." John then extended Zoom a hand, to which he took and said, "Yeah, didn't think you had that much skill." John chuckled as the two walked off the mat and Agura handed each of them a drink as she said, "Figured you boys could use some refreshments." John took his drink and thanked Agura for the drink. After taking a sip, John said, "So you a skilled hunter?" agura nodded her head and John said, "Prove it, I'll hide somewhere in the base, you try and find me. Just give me a three minute head start." Agura smiled and said, "You are on." John smiled, placed his drink down and ran off to find a place to hide, thinking to himself, "_This was a good idea._"


End file.
